


Vexing

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, canon ish, prompt, romance ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: The Doctor ran off to investigate a malfunctioning lorry. Rose is left to explain.





	Vexing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> badwolfgeek said:  
> "Vexing", NinexRose, any rating you fancy ;)

“I’ll be back, Rose, don’t wander off!”

“Doctor!” Rose grabbed his jacket and halted his exit. “What are you doing?”

“Just going to investigate why their lorries keep malfunctioning. Shouldn’t take long?” He grinned, that infectious, wide smile of adventure, blue eyes sparkling. “Probably nothing.”

With that, he gently removed her fingers from his jacket, winked at her—well that was new—and turned back for the pod holding the other equipment.

“Your Doctor is a most vexing man.”

Rose opened her mouth to contradict the woman, a settler on some planet she already forgot the name of, then immediately snapped it closed. She didn’t know if she meant to tell her the Doctor wasn’t hers or he wasn’t vexing but had nothing.

Instead she shrugged and met the woman’s startlingly green eyes.

“You have to get to know him,” Rose hedged.

And hoped this once the TARDIS translated her intent as well as her words. Well, maybe not intent-intent. Rose didn’t want Ishinara to go and flirt with her Doctor after all.

Not that the Doctor knew that.

Well, probably not.

Rose swallowed down her jealousy as best she could and looked out onto the half-unpacked modules littering the land. No sign of the Doctor and his maddening cryptic-ness.

Annoying man.

There was that rather vexing, if she did say so herself, comment she hadn’t been able to hear when they’d raced away on the motorcycle last week or the week before. Rose had made up so many different comments the Doctor could’ve made, and it did vex her that she hadn’t been able to hear him.

Still.

What was Ishinara saying?

Right.

“His brain—it races a lot faster than most of ours, always going on.” Rose shrugged and toyed with her earing. When she realized what she was doing, she dropped her hand. “Never really stops, he’s always thinking of something, making connections.”

Rose would never admit—aloud—that she loved when the Doctor talked out his plan and made connections like that. And she’d certainly never disclose her most secret confession: Doctor Technical Talk was as arousing as any aphrodisiac.

She cleared her throat. What was she saying? Oh. Right. “You haven’t, by any chance, seen our friend, Jack? He wandered off just after the first construction lorry malfunctioned.”

Not really a lorry, but again Rose knew the TARDIS translated to what the other person needed to hear. Thank goodness (Time Lords?) for that.

Ishinara’s face brightened and Rose sincerely hoped that meant interest or knowledge or some other positive emotion and wasn’t her species way of showing anger.

“Ah, the Handsome Human.” She leaned closer to Rose. “He is not vexing. He is most charming.”

Rose opened her mouth to contradict her then immediately snapped it closed. Instead she shrugged and met Ishinara’s startlingly green eyes.

“You have to get to know him,” Rose hedged. “You should find Jack. I need to make sure the Doctor doesn’t—” blow up anything— “need me.”

Help. Rose meant to say help there. Oops. Whatever. She grinned brightly at Ishinara and turned in the direction the Doctor had raced off to leaving the other woman, and whatever notions she had about Rose and her Doctor—the Doctor. Whatever—behind.

If only…


End file.
